1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mode selecting mechanism for a magnetic tape recording and/or reproducing apparatus, and more particularly is directed to an improved mode selecting mechanism of the so-called feather-touch push-button type which is especially suitable for magnetic tape recording and/or reproducing apparatus of the reversible type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In existing magnetic tape recording and/or reproducing apparatus having a mode selecting mechanism of the feather-touch push-button type, each manually depressed or actuated push-button merely operates a respective switching device so that little force needs to be manually exerted, and the motive power for changing-over the mode selecting mechanism between conditions characteristic of respective different modes is provided by a control motor or solenoid. In such existing mode selecting mechanism, there is a relatively large mechanical resistance to the change-over between the conditions characteristic of the different modes, so that the solenoid or control motor provided for exerting the motive power must be capable of applying a correspondingly large force. The use of a solenoid or control motor capable of providing the requisite large force makes it difficult to embody the existing mode selecting mechanism of the feather-touch push-button type in a hand-held or portable magnetic tape recording and/or reproducing apparatus to be driven by a battery or batteries contained therein.
Further, in the case of magnetic tape recording and/or reproducing apparatus of the reversible type, that is, apparatus in which the recording and reproducing of signals on a magnetic tape can be effected during movement of the tape in the normal direction, that is, from the supply reel to the take-up reel, and also during movement of the tape in the reverse direction, that is, from the take-up reel to the supply reel, it is difficult to reduce the size of such apparatus as the latter includes two electric motors, namely, a capstan motor and a reel motor. More particularly, in the existing apparatus of the reversible type, the capstan motor drives a pair of fly wheels through a belt for effecting the "normal-forward" and "reverse-forward" operations, and the reel motor is provided for effecting the "fast-forward" and "rewind" operations by driving the take-up and supply reel shafts. Although an apparatus of the reversible type has been proposed with only a single motor for driving both the capstans and the reel support shafts, such apparatus has required a motor of relatively large power and size. Thus, the previously proposed apparatus of the reversible type is relatively large in size and, furthermore, its mode selecting mechanism for conditioning the apparatus for "normal-forward", "fast-forward" and "rewind" operations is very complex.